


Love

by multishippinglover



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [607]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Protective Crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 19:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13771386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishippinglover/pseuds/multishippinglover
Summary: Prompt: Could you please do a Crowley/fem!reader fluff maybe he falling in love with her and protecting her, cuddles and stuff. c:





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> Fic originally written on Dec. 31, 2014.

Crowley had been leading you around all day, doing various things for you, promising a surprise at the end of the day.

“Crowley, what is it?” You ask, grinning as he lead you into a small coffee shop, and sitting you down. “What is the surprise?”

“You have to be patient, love. Lemme get you some food. I bet you must be hungry.”

“Yeah, I am, actually.” You say. Making sure you are sitting, Crowley turns and quickly orders some food, returning to you and placing it in front of you.

_

You ate and chatted with Crowley until most of your food was done.

Crowley got up and smiled. “Gotta use the restroom. Even I have to go sometimes.” He turned and left to the back, and disappeared into the back.

Your thoughts trail to what Crowley surprise might be when two guys walk over to you.

“What are you doing by yourself?” One guy asks.

“Waiting for my date to come back out of the restroom.” You say. “So back off.”

“Well, we don’t want you to be lonely while you wait.” The second guy says.

“I’m not lonely. I’m perfectly fine. Go away.”

“C'mon, darling…don’t be like that.” The first guys says, walking forward. “We’ll make sure that you’re-”

“I believe that she said to back off and to go away.” Crowley said, walking up behind you.

“And who are you?”

“My date.” You say, standing up, and moving to Crowley. “Ready to go now?”

“I am, love.” Crowley said, wrapping a protective hand around your waist, and glaring at the men. “Let’s go.”

The two of you walk out, and start to walk down the road.

“I could’ve taken them if things got rough.” You say.

“I have no doubt.” Crowley says. “I just don’t like seeing you in those situations.”

“Protective, are we?” You ask, grinning.

“Maybe.” Crowley shrugs. “This way.” He says, and the two of you turn around a corner.

_

Crowley takes you around town, showing you different things, and taking you to different sights, before he finally stops the two of you.

“Close you eyes.” Crowley says.

“Ooo…kay.” You say shutting your eyes.

Crowley transports the two of you somewhere, and starts making you walk. You realize quickly that you’re inside a building, walking through hallways from the sound of it. A door opens, and then shuts.

“OK…open your eyes.” Crowley says.

You do and find yourself in a room, that’s incredibly furnished and filled with gifts, and an incredible view out on a patio.

“Crowley….what’s all of this?”

“Anniversary.” Crowley said. “We’ve been together for a while. Figured I should do something nice for you.”

You smile, and roll your eyes, moving down to sit with him on a couch, curling up next to him, pressing your head against his shoulder.

“Just being here with me is nice. But this is  _incredible_ , Crowley.”

Crowley smiles softly, and he kisses the top of your head.

“So you like it? Even if it is a bit…much?”

“It’s perfect.” You say, looking up at Crowley, and kissing him, before curling back up against his chest, and you smile as his arms wrap around you.


End file.
